The Illumination Wars
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: After waking from a strange dream while in a coma, Rex is taken by Anakin and Ahsoka, along with some other troops, on the Twilight to search for the senders of a distress signal. What they find is way different than what they think, and they have to ask themselves, are they really fighting the clone wars, or are others influencing the outcome of it with their war? (Rating T to M)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is the story with light vs dark and with Dragons, ect. So, please tell me if you think this is a stupid idea. This is different from the original idea I had. If you would like me to write the original as a diff story, I can. Um, so R&R? I got this from a random dream I had, but I had it awhile ago, so sorry if this sounds weird.**

* * *

Rex laid on the bed, looking around. _Where am I?_ He stood, and the scene shifted. He was standing on a planet that was close to pitch black. Turning, he saw large mountains standing high enough that he couldn't see the top. There was a roar of some kind, and the ground shook.

The rock beneath him crumbled and fell apart. He fell, landing in a room that was as bright as the white in the cloning facilities on Kamino. Rex started to walk around, looking at the floor when he stepped on something. It was a cord, and there were about a hundred going in the same direction. Following them, he ended up in a dark room, the only light coming from tubes long enough to hold people in.

Walking to one, he saw a girl. She was in the tube, and it looked like she was sleeping. The cords connected two to each wrists, ankles, and 3 to her chest and head. Her breathing was steady, but it was too slow also. Her eyes snapped open, light blue staring at him, when everything started to fade.

"Rex."

His head moved to the side, groaning at the stiffness. Slowly he opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a medical bed, and some stuff was hooked up to his arms.

"Rex, how're you feeling?" It was Ahsoka.

"Where am I, sir?"

"You're in the medical center on the _Resolute_."

"Why?"

"Rex," she hesitated, "you were in a coma. It's almost been a month since it began."


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, this is somewhat short. Um I'm going to change the story pic as soon as I finish it, but I didn't do it on my own, I uses a tut from ****dragoart. com**

* * *

Rex's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, I've been in a coma?!" He started to panic as the troops filed in to see the Captain. "How the hell did I get a coma?!"

"Rex, calm down." He was hyperventilating. The troops watched with some pity as the Captain started to freak out. Anakin basically ran into the room, slowing before he plowed everyone down.

"Rex!" Anakin watched as the man in the body glove kept panicking after being told that he had been in a coma. "Rex." Anakin repeated, getting the Captain's attention. He turned, looking at Anakin.

"Sir." He managed to get out before he started to panic again. Right then, there was a beep from Anakin's comm.

_'Sir, there's been a distress signal, but it's in a language that we can't translate.'_

"Okay, we'll be up there in a minute." Rex was looking at him, "Do you think you're well enough to go if it's real?" Rex nodded. "Kix, can you get Rex his armor, I'm going onto the bridge to see what's up."

Once on the bridge, Anakin contacted the Council, replaying the signal, but none of them knew what it said. "The only thing that the computer could make out was the location, but when we looked it up, there's nothing there. No planet, star, or station of any kind."

_"Hm, with you, take some troops, investigate and report you must. If what I think, is this, speak with the sender I must."_

"Of course, Master Yoda." The transmission ended and Anakin turned to Rex. "Get some men and meet me at the _Twilight_." Rex nodded and left to get some men.

When he reached the troops' room, they stood at attention, waiting for what they were needed to do. "General wants me to get some of you to tag along and see if a distress signal is real or not. So, lets start with the willing people first."

Kix, Jesse and a new trooper stepped forward. The new one nudged someone, and they stepped forward also. "Okay, Hardcase, Fives and Echo, you get to tag along also. Now come on." Rex walked out, leaving the rest that were staying to do their own thing.

Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting at the _Twilight_ when Rex and the troops got there. "Okay, lets get on way."

It was a quiet hour or so on the ship while they went to the area with the signal. "Master, do you think that there really are people that need help?"

"I don't know snips, but I have a feeling that if there is, there won't be a lot." Rex half listened to the conversations while he sat in the co-pilot thinking about the strange dream he had while in the coma. Those Icy-blue eyes staring at him, that strange roar, and the cords that connected to the girl.

"Rex, you okay?" Ahsoka plopped onto the pilot chair, looking at him with worry. The girl's eyes made Ahsoka's look green, they were that light and pure. Even more so than Ahsoka.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask what happened with the last distress signal we went to check, and General Skywalker said that I wouldn't believe him even if he told me?" That got Ahsoka's and Anakin's attention.

"Rex, I don't think-"

They jumped out of hyperspace and what they saw got everyone's attention. "By the force! What in the farkled force is that?!" Rex turned, slightly shocked at Kix's language. There was a planet in front of them, and it was completely black. No light what so ever, no towns or cities from what they could see.

Once they landed, Rex was the first out. Once on the ground, he looked around. "Rex?" Ahsoka walked up to him, but he wasn't paying attention. Walking forward slowly, he kneeled down, running his hand along something on the ground. When Ashoka looked at it, she saw a huge footprint. Longer than Rex was tall.

"We shouldn't be here." The Rookie said, looking at the Captain through his helmet. "Who knows what's here."

"I've been here before." Rex walked forward, following the footprints. There was a line in the ground, and right before Rex stepped over it, the Rookie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you saw the footprints, they could be as big, if not bigger than the _Resolute__._ Just being here feels wrong." Rex turned looking at the Rookie, stepping over the line. There was that familiar roar he heard before. Hesitantly, everyone followed.

"Rex, what did you mean that you were here before?" Anakin walked next to the Captain.

"I saw this place, when I was in the coma." He walked forward slightly, freezing then squatting down, lightly touching the ground. "These are fresh." There was another roar, but this time closer and there were more. "And that one, that one hadn't moved in a long time." Rex rounded the corner, walking toward a huge figure.

"Rex, get back here." Anakin hissed quietly.

"It's not awake, sir, and from the looks of it, it hasn't been in a long time." Rex touched the thing, and it stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Strange, I've only seen pictures of these." Rex paused, "But they were said to be extinct. Killed out."

"What was killed out?" Kix was next to it, studying the creature.

"Dragons."

"Dragons?"

"They are said to breath fire, and be loyal to only one rider." The dragon Rex was petting stirred again. "They can change size, from as small as your hand, and from the looks of this one, it's about medium sized."

"Whoa, I want one." Hardcase lightly patted the dragon.

"Um, sir," Echo pointed to the distance. There hundreds of the dragons, thousands of eggs, and even worse, ten of them were lifting their heads, eyes trained on the group. "Sir," there was some fear in his voice, as he turned, and some more dragons were coming behind them.

They were boxed in with no way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, um short, but I'm working and sleeping most of the time, but I'll do my best to not put too many short chapters.**

* * *

"Sir, we're boxed in. There's nowhere to go." Echo looked at Fives, who was shifting, keeping an eye on both sides they were surrounded on. The ones that had just woken up looked around, like they were looking for something. Then a dark one spotted them and started to walk toward them, the others following.

The ones on the other side caught sight of them also, but they looked more threatening than the others. When they were close enough, they started to chomp at them. "S-Sir," one of the new troopers stuttered. The ones that had seen them first, were snarling, and were closer to them than the others.

The other dragons seemed to notice those ones and snarled also. "WOAH!" One of the more threatening ones spewed fire just about an inch or so away from Hardcase. He jumped, just avoiding having his body-glove catch on fire. "That," Hardcase looked at the others, "is, AWESOME!"

"You realize that they're trying to kill us," Rex yelled as they ran through a gap that had opened. A black dragon roared and started to flap it's wings following after them. "DROP!" They all dropped to the ground as the dragon tried to set them on fire. They were up and running again, taking cover in a small cave.

"You realize that it's just going to set this on fire, right?"

"Shut it Echo!" Fives lightly slapped the side of Echo's helmet. There was a roar to the right. Everyone held their breath.

"When I tell you, you all run to that ridge," Rex pointed to where he was talking about, "and don't stop. I'll meet you it 0200 hours, you got it?"

"Rex," Anakin looked at Rex.

"Sir, I know what I'm doing." Anakin nodded, looking at Ahsoka.

"Tell us when."

"Right, NOW!" They all took off, Rex going in the opposite direction of the others. The black dragon saw the others, but when it saw him it ignored the others and went after him. Anakin paused, looking at Rex. "I"M FINE GO!" Anakin hesitated before continuing.

A dark blue dragon saw the black one going after Rex and it took off after them. It roared, and swooped in at the last second, grabbing Rex by the arms with it's hand like claws. It flew in the direction of a crater, flying over the rest of the group.

"REX!" Ahsoka was the first person to see him. Everyone's head shot up, seeing the Captain being taken away.

Once the dragon landed on the crater, it laid Rex down, tilting it's head looking at him. It nudged him, but he didn't respond. It did it again, but Rex didn't respond so it roared, making him jump. With that, it started to fly away. "The kriffing hell."

Rex stood, and immediately wished he hadn't. There was a crumbling, and he fell through the rock ground.

He fell with a **Thunk**, and started to sit up when he realized what room he was in. He walked through the darkness, feeling the cords under his feet. "Hello?" he shouted slightly, and the words echoed through the room.

He walked, stopping in the door way to let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the next room. "Hello?" Rex called again. "Hm, wonder who's this is." He lightly touched a locket hanging from a mirror. He got a flash of something.

_"This is a great honor. Being chosen."_

_"I know, but I wish I could keep this stuff on, instead of only being able to wear this." There was a shimmery white tank-top and slacks._

_"I know, but it's the rules for this. Now remember, we'll come wake you and the others up in a few months, maybe a year. It will only feel like one night of sleep, I promise." A locket was placed on the corner of the mirror, and he caught a __glimpse of a pale white hand that seemed to glow._

Rex took a step back, blinking. "That was weird."

He continued to walk around the room, walking closer to the glowing, human size tube. "Sir!" Everyone came running toward him, but he was staring at the tube.

The trooper that told him that they shouldn't be there started to walk quicker to him to the point that he was running. Rex reached to touch the tube. "NO, SIR!" The trooper lunged toward Rex, but he was too late. Rex lightly touched one of the cords, and the dark cover on the tube moved back, the room lighting up.

There was the girl he saw in the dream he had, laying in the tube. The trooper dropped Rex's hand, yelling, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

The girl's eyes snapped open, staring at Rex before she arched as the cords yanked themselves from her body, disappearing. There was a groan of metal, and then more crumbling. The trooper yanked off his helmet, and the armor disappeared. "You just destroyed this prison."


End file.
